Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most used flat panel displays, and it is configured with two sheets of display panels facing each other, a liquid crystal layer provided therebetween, and a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode or a common electrode provided on at least one of the display panels.
A liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field to the liquid crystal layer, which changes liquid crystal molecule alignments in the liquid crystal layer. The alignment changes control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display uses electro-optical modes such as a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, a vertically aligned nematic (VAN) mode, a patterned ITO vertically aligned nematic (PVA) mode, a polymer stabilized vertically aligned nematic (PSVA) mode, and a multi-domain vertically aligned nematic (MVA) mode. The above-noted modes use electric fields that are substantially perpendicular to a substrate and a liquid crystal layer, respectively. The modes further include electro-optical modes for using an electric field that is substantially parallel to the substrate and the liquid crystal layer, for example, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode.
In addition to the display modes, a new liquid crystal display mode for using cholesteric liquid crystal having a relatively short cholesteric pitch has been proposed. The new liquid crystal display mode uses a flexo-electric effect, and the cholesteric liquid crystal in the new liquid crystal display device is aligned according to a uniformly lying helix (ULH) arrangement. However, this new mode has some problems, and particularly find difficulties in acquiring uniform alignment that is needed for the electro-optical characteristic.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.